Cuestión de orgullo
by AkibaChanSP
Summary: Una historia de cómo, dentro de la rivalidad, puede existir la amistad, y de cómo, dentro de la amistad, puede surgir algo más. - ADVERTENCIA: YAOI - Zoro x Sanji -
1. Cuestión de orgullo

_**La historia comienza antes de Thriller Bark, con Robin ya en la tripulación. A vuestra elección si ya están en el Sunny o todavía no han llegado a W7.**_

* * *

\- Ese apestoso tabernero debería inmiscuirse solo en sus asuntos.

\- Cálmate ya, ya no estás en el bar.

\- He dejado todo mi dinero en esa jodida tasca de mala muerte solo porque pensaba que era un buen conversador.

\- Espera, durante estos tres días, ¿lo único que has hecho es ir allí a beber?

\- Debería volver y cortarle en rodajas, y luego recuperar mi dinero.

\- Oye, eso sería robar.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿No se supone que somos piratas?

Sanji soltó una irónica carcajada.

\- Me lo planteo a menudo.

Zoro se dejó caer con brusquedad en el banco de la cocina, golpeando la mesa con sus puños. De repente, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle y miró al cocinero con seriedad.

\- ¿Te preocupa más un robo que un asesinato?

Sanji alzó las cejas, devolviendo la mirada al espadachín, aparentemente sin entender lo que quería decir. Segundos más tarde, comenzó a reírse cual niño.

\- Desde luego, creo que debería reorganizar mis prioridades.

Algo más calmado, Zoro acompañó las risas del cocinero con una pequeña sonrisa. Pasada la diversión, Sanji escogió una botella de sake y cogió dos vasos antes de sentarse frente al espadachín. Todavía sonriente, sirvió un par de copas. Zoro la aceptó sin dudar y bebió de golpe más de la mitad del contenido, bajo la crítica mirada de su acompañante.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- Supongo que terminando sus asuntos en la isla.

\- ¿Nos iremos de aquí?

Sanji puso los ojos en blanco, conteniendo sus ganas de comenzar una disputa por la despreocupación e indiferencia del espadachín.

\- El Log Pose habrá cargado mañana al amanecer, como ya deberías saber.

\- Oh.

Sanji suspiró. Saber que esa faceta del espadachín era incorregible no hacía que le resultara menos irritante. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

\- Ha sido una isla inusualmente tranquila.

\- No digas eso hasta que estemos lejos de aquí o atraerás la mala suerte.

El cocinero miró a Zoro con suspicacia.

\- ¿Ahora crees en la suerte?

Zoro chascó la lengua.

\- Es solo una forma de hablar, ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Sanji sonrió. Desde luego, y con el imán de problemas que tenían por capitán, no podían jurar tranquilidad hasta levar anclas.

\- Bueno, pase lo que pase en lo que nos queda de estancia, me alegra haber podido disfrutar de un poco de calma… ¡las mujeres de esta isla son todas maravillosamente hermosas! – Zoro terminó lo que quedaba en su vaso de una sentada, dirigiendo una mirada envenenada que no pasó desapercibida al cocinero. El sentimiento de felicidad de este último acabó súbitamente, y sostuvo esa mirada con frustración - ¿Qué?

\- Cállate – bufando, estiró su brazo, sosteniendo el vaso. – Llénalo.

\- Qué soy, ¿tu criado? Sírvete tú mismo.

Refunfuñando entre dientes maldiciones que Sanji no quiso oír, cogió la botella. En contra de lo que el cocinero esperaba que sucediera, Zoro se la llevó a los labios y bebió un gran trago.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No bebas a morro de una botella que compartes con otra persona!

\- Déjame en paz.

\- ¿Y ahora qué coño te pasa? Con lo tranquilo que estabas hace un momento.

Zoro le miró con dureza. Desde luego, su tarde no podía empeorar.

\- Me has recordado a ese tabernero idiota.

Sanji alzó las cejas, primero sin comprender y luego con incredulidad.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – Zoro desvió la mirada y bebió de nuevo, crispando la paciencia del cocinero - ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hizo ese hombre para ponerte de este humor?

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

\- Desde el momento en el que te portas como un crío imbécil por algo que él dijo, me importa. Aunque solo sea para tomar nota, para futuras referencias.

\- Maldito cejas espiral.

Zoro le miró con dureza, y Sanji le respondió con indiferencia. A punto de beber por tercera vez consecutiva de la propia botella, Sanji alargó su brazo y detuvo al espadachín. Con un hábil movimiento y gracias al factor sorpresa, consiguió arrebatársela de las manos.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué crees que…?

\- Cierra la boca, marimo maleducado. En mi mesa no consentiré faltas como esta.

Ante un estupefacto espadachín que no era capaz de creerse que ese cocinero le hubiera echado la bronca por algo tan absurdo como beber directamente de una botella después de haber convivido con Luffy y sus magníficos modales durante meses, el cocinero cogió el vaso que había quedado apartado anteriormente y lo llenó antes de posarlo frente al espadachín. La seria expresión de Sanji le dio a entender que no estaba bromeando. Suspiró imperceptiblemente y bebió un pequeño sorbo de su copa. El rostro del rubio se relajó hasta el punto de formar una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Gracias.

Zoro se sentía incómodo y, sin tener muy claro lo que debía hacer o decir a continuación, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y beber otro sorbo mientras miraba hacia la puerta. Al cocinero le pareció demasiado divertida su reacción.

\- Bueno, ¿hablarás de una vez? – el espadachín le dirigió una mirada desconfiada. Sanji levantó su mano derecha en una simbólica seña de rendición. – Te prometo que mis intenciones no van más allá de la pura y genuina curiosidad.

Zoro suspiró, no entendía el sentido de la teatralidad que mostraba ese hombre de tanto en cuando. Sanji encendió un cigarrillo.

\- Ese viejo se atrevió a decir que yo no tengo derecho a tener orgullo.

Zoro miró a Sanji, esperando una reacción, y Sanji miró a Zoro, sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que el espadachín le acababa de decir. La mueca de impaciencia que el espadachín formó al cabo de dos minutos, junto con la urgente necesidad de desprender una buena porción de colilla de su cigarrillo le trajeron, por fin, palabras a la boca.

\- ¿Qué?

Zoro llevó sus manos a la cabeza, resoplando exasperado.

\- ¿No solo eres idiota, sino que ahora tampoco oyes bien?

Sanji expulsó el humo de sus pulmones con enfado.

\- ¿Qué coño esperas que te diga como respuesta a esa frase tan estúpidamente arbitraria y descontextualizada?

\- No uses palabras raras.

\- No digas que uso palabras raras después de lo que acabas de decir.

Ambos sostuvieron una furiosa mirada durante unos segundos, antes de que el cocinero acabase cediendo.

\- Vale, voy a intentar entender el funcionamiento del musgo que tienes por cerebro – aguantó estoicamente los cuchillos que Zoro le tiró con su mirada. – Explícame primero: ¿por qué ibas a esa taberna?

\- El viejo que la regenta fue un antiguo marinero y espadachín. Tiene numerosas espadas y katanas colgadas de la pared, armaduras expuestas, _kabutos_ y yelmos raros, cotas…

\- Vale, vale, vale – Sanji agitó exageradamente su mano frente al espadachín, cortándole por completo. La otra la situó en su frente, masajeándola con fuerza. – Vale, ya lo pillo. Ambos sois unos idiotas espadachines amantes del acero.

\- Empiezo a pensar que estás buscando pelea.

\- Y yo que me estás provocando. Entonces, ¿ibas a la taberna por esa maravillosa decoración?

Zoro dirigió una mirada crítica al cocinero mientras bebía un poco de su vaso.

\- A menudo contaba historias de su juventud… ha estado incluso en el Nuevo Mundo – eso atrajo la atención de Sanji, que pudo comprender un poco mejor el interés del espadachín por ese hombre. Zoro se encogió de hombros antes de continuar. – Era interesante escucharle.

\- Bueno, eso puedo entenderlo… - intentando recordar el quid de la cuestión, Sanji inhaló una larga calada. – Entonces, ¿por qué ese tabernero te dijo que… no-sé-qué de tu orgullo?

\- Que no tengo derecho a tener orgullo – puntualizó Zoro, cabreado por la indiferencia de Sanji.

\- Eso. ¿Por qué lo dijo?

Zoro miró a Sanji de una forma tan profunda e intensa que el cocinero empezó a sentirse inquieto e incómodo. Tras un minuto en el que el silencio no hacía más que incrementar esas emociones, Zoro suspiró y Sanji se sintió como liberado de un hechizo.

\- Es igual.

Del mismo modo en que Sanji se sintió absolutamente indignado con esa respuesta, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que también estaba decepcionado. Como reflejo, golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano y mordió sin querer su cigarro.

\- ¿Cómo que es igual? ¡Ahora tienes que terminar la historia!

\- No hay mucho más que contar.

\- ¡No puedes dejarme así! ¡No puedes darme a probar el fondant y esperar que deje pasar la crema!

\- ¿… qué?

\- ¡No importa! El caso, responde a mi pregunta.

\- Eres realmente molesto.

Que Zoro desviase la mirada solo incrementó la curiosidad de Sanji. Con un suspiro de resignación, el espadachín pensó cómo continuar.

\- Esta tarde, empezamos a discutir sobre las cualidades que debe tener un buen espadachín. No sé cómo, pero la conversación acabó en un debate sobre los sentimientos – Zoro miró a Sanji un instante antes de continuar. – El viejo decía que una persona incapaz de reconocer sus propios sentimientos ante la persona que le gusta, no tiene derecho a considerarse a sí mismo como espadachín.

Sanji miró a Zoro, entrecerrando los ojos, sintiéndose tan absurdamente sorprendido que era incapaz de mostrar emoción alguna.

\- Ya veo… Aclárame una cosa… ¿qué tienen que ver los asuntos del corazón con el férreo y frío camino del espadachín?

\- Y yo qué sé. Pregúntaselo a él – la expresión de Sanji acabó por molestar tanto al espadachín que se frotó con fuerza la cabeza y soltó unas cuantas maldiciones. – Ese viejo dijo: "Un corazón en calma es una estocada acertada".

\- Increíble… - notando que Zoro comenzaba a enfadarse de verdad, Sanji decidió tomarse ese insólito asunto un poco más en serio. – Bueno, si te soy sincero, creo que el tabernero puede tener su parte de razón en esto – Zoro resopló, Sanji apagó su cigarrillo y terminó toda su copa de una sentada. Suspiró. – Supongo que ya entiendo un poco lo que pasó. ¿Acabó diciéndote algo del estilo "¡como no admites tus sentimientos, no puedes avanzar con orgullo en tu camino!"?

Zoro desvió la mirada, incómodo.

\- Más o menos.

\- No veo el problema. No es como si estuvieras enamorado de alguien, así que no deberías tomártelo tan a pecho.

Zoro bajó la mirada hacia la mesa mientras bebía un trago, y la mantuvo ahí. Sanji no le quitó la vista de encima mientras rellenaba su propio vaso y bebía un sorbo. Luego, otro sorbo un poco más grande. Luego, un trago. Finalmente, el vaso entero, luchando contra sus ganas de dar un buen lingotazo a la botella misma.

\- ¿Qué demonios significa esto, marimo? ¿Estás enamorado? – Sanji abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédulo. El espadachín se limitó a rodar los mismos antes de posarlos en la pared. - ¿En serio? ¿Tú? ¿Enamorado? ¿De quién? – sabiendo que esta parte de la conversación iba a convertirse en un monólogo, Sanji comenzó a elaborar conjeturas en voz alta. - ¿Un amor de la infancia? ¿Una chica de tu isla, esperando tu regreso? ¿Alguien a quien conociste durante el viaje? ¡Ya sé! ¿Aquella bonita marine de Loguetown? – Zoro gruñó, bastante molesto por ese recuerdo. - ¿Un amor platónico? ¿Una amiga invisible? ¿… Alguien de este barco?

Se hizo el silencio. Sanji siguió mirando a Zoro con ojos como platos, sin saber cómo continuar, o con miedo de hacerlo. Zoro exhaló un profundo y ronco suspiro, bastante descontento con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

\- Empiezo a pensar que ese viejo apestoso tiene razón sobre mí.

\- ¿ESTÁS ENAMORADO DE UNA DE LAS CHICAS? – como un muelle, Sanji se levantó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, tambaleando peligrosamente la botella. - ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¡NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE LES PONGAS NI UN SOLO DEDO ENCIMA! ¡QUÉDATE ETERNAMENTE COMO UN ESPADACHÍN SIN ORGULLO, A NADIE LE IMPORTA ESO! ¡COMO SE TE CRUCE POR LA MENTE LA SIMPLE IDEA DE…!

\- Sanji.

Que ese marimo descerebrado y recién descubierto como pervertido pronunciara su nombre con ese tono autoritario no le dejó más opción que detenerse. Toda su rabia, su enfado o su indignación desaparecieron con la determinación que encontró en los ojos de Zoro.

\- Siéntate.

Sanji se sentó. Zoro suspiró.

\- Cálmate. No estoy interesado ni en Nami ni en Robin.

Sanji parpadeó.

\- Eso no tiene sentido.

\- Ya lo sé.

Sanji tragó saliva sonoramente.

\- ¿… eres gay?

Zoro bufó, cruzándose de brazos con brusquedad.

\- No.

\- Entonces, ¿no te gusta alguien de este barco?

\- …

Sanji sintió que sus piernas temblaban; la sangre de sus venas comenzó a quemarle y parecía que la única misión de su vida era salir corriendo de allí. Zoro volvió a suspirar, siendo muy consciente del temor que desprendía su acompañante.

\- Escúchame atentamente, cocinero, porque no pienso repetir esto. – Inspiró profundamente antes de continuar. La seriedad de su mirada estremeció a Sanji. – Cabe la absurda y remota, bastante minúscula posibilidad de que, por algún extraño y desconocido motivo que todavía no consigo comprender, yo haya desarrollado ciertos sentimientos de algo parecido al afecto por ti.

Sanji parpadeó. La seria y comprometida mirada que el espadachín le dedicaba convertía esa escena en algo tan cómico que toda la tensión que suponía que debía sentir en ese momento se había transformado en una profunda tranquilidad.

\- ¿Eso es una confesión de amor?

\- Puede.

\- Ya veo – Sanji reflexionó un instante. - ¿Una confesión tuya?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Para… mí?

\- … puede.

\- Entiendo… - Sanji alzó la mirada al techo un instante, antes de volver a posarla en los ojos del espadachín. – Entonces, sí eres gay.

Zoro se atragantó con su saliva.

\- ¡No!

\- Sí, lo eres.

Los ojos del espadachín se endurecieron.

\- Sabes, creo que eso es lo menos importante aquí.

\- No, no, no. _Eso_ es la clave de este asunto.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Supongo que lo soy! ¿Contento?

Sanji mostró una mueca dubitativa.

\- Más que contento… es bastante sorprendente. ¡Es decir! – Sanji se apresuró a cortar la dura represalia que el espadachín estuvo a punto de dedicarle. – Siempre he pensado que eras una persona a la que no le interesaban estas cosas. Así que todo esto, en general, es… raro.

\- No sé por qué te sorprendes. Soy un hombre, ¿sabes?

\- Espera, ¿eso significa que has tenido relaciones sentimentales con otras personas anteriormente?

\- Te estás desviando del tema.

\- ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales con otras personas?

\- ¿Quieres morir, cocinero pervertido?

\- ¿… con hombres?

\- Te voy a matar.

\- Es que de repente tengo mucha curiosidad por ti.

Zoro suspiró, levemente decepcionado.

\- Sabía que no me responderías, pero nunca imaginé que te lo tomarías como una broma.

\- Lo siento – Sanji se disculpó apresurada y sinceramente. – Es que… bueno, todo esto me ha pillado un poco desprevenido.

Zoro suspiró de nuevo, esta vez algo más tranquilo.

\- Está bien, no tienes que decir nada ni necesitas recordar esta conversación. Mejor aún, olvida todo esto, sin más.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Eso está bien?

Zoro sonrió.

\- Ya lo he dicho. Una vez que he hecho frente a este asunto, ya puedo volver a alzar mi cabeza con orgullo y seguir hacia delante sin distracciones. Así que, no le des muchas vueltas.

Sanji se sintió inesperadamente dolido con esa declaración.

\- Supongo que era mucho pedir que fundieras todo tu muro de hielo en una sola tarde – Zoro le dirigió una mirada irritada que Sanji gustosamente correspondió. – No me parece justo que decidas por tu cuenta mi papel en todo este lio.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres, entonces?

\- Me gustaría darte una respuesta apropiada – Sanji dudó antes de añadir: - No quiero que pienses que me tomo tus sentimientos a la ligera.

El espadachín entrecerró los ojos.

\- Ambos sabemos cuál es tu respuesta, así que mejor nos ahorramos el tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Zoro se sorprendió; de repente, el cocinero mostró una intensidad que rara vez podía presenciar. - ¿Te has declarado asumiendo de antemano que no tenías ninguna oportunidad? No puedo aceptar que tan patéticos sentimientos de perdedor sean dirigidos a mi persona – Sanji alzó la cabeza, Zoro no sabía qué decir. De repente, el rostro del cocinero mostró una mueca asqueada. – Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué mierda de declaración de amor fue eso, marimo idiota? No pienso tomarte en serio con una jodida confesión tan fea como esa.

El espadachín bufó con fuerza.

\- Ya te lo advertí, no pienso volver a repetirlo.

\- Desde luego, el tabernero tenía razón. No mereces tener orgullo.

Sanji sabía que ese había sido un golpe muy bajo, y los ojos dolidos que, involuntariamente, el espadachín le mostró, se lo confirmaron. No le importó. Acababa de descubrir que el infame pirata, excazador de piratas y temido Roronoa Zoro, tenía corazón. Como cocinero del amor, no iba a permitir que, después de exponerlo de esa forma tan abierta y desnuda, el espadachín volviera a encerrarlo, oculto en algún oscuro recoveco de su interior.

Aunque sabía que iba a ser doloroso, el dolor era mucho mejor que nada.

Zoro cerró los ojos, visiblemente nervioso, más alterado que en cualquier otro momento de esa tarde. Inspiró y expiró lenta y profundamente varias veces, hasta que finalmente encontró el valor para terminar correctamente lo que había empezado.

\- Escucha atentamente, estúpido cocinero, porque esta va a ser definitivamente la última vez que pronuncie estas palabras – ambos sostuvieron durante un pequeño instante la mirada más íntima y significativa que nunca antes habían compartido. – Me gustas.

Sanji no pudo reaccionar al principio. De la cómica y llena de rodeos declaración inicial a esa simple pero efectiva confesión había una gran diferencia que no se había esperado. Cerró los ojos un instante, pensando con mucha calma qué decir a continuación.

En sus párpados estaba grabado el leve rubor que había asomado en las mejillas de su acompañante instantes antes.

\- En realidad, Zoro, no entiendo tu confesión.

El espadachín no ocultó su enfado. Sanji le había forzado a la situación más embarazosa de toda su vida, ¿para seguir jugando con él?

\- ¿Cómo te atreves…?

\- No es eso – Sanji le miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. – Es cierto que al principio pensaba que me odiabas y, para qué mentir, era algo mutuo – Zoro respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica. – Supongo que la convivencia diaria me llevó a tolerarte poco a poco, hasta que, al final, me di cuenta de que te consideraba un nakama más, como a los demás. Tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero creo que eres una buena opción para compartir un trago. – Las sonrisas de ambos rostros desaparecieron. – Pero eso es lo único que pienso de ti. No entiendo… - Sanji se mordió el labio. - ¿Por qué yo?

\- En teoría, acabas de rechazarme. ¿Por qué debería responderte?

\- ¿… por camaradería?

Zoro soltó una grave carcajada, sin poder evitar que una triste sonrisa asomara en sus labios. Sanji mantuvo la compostura.

\- Camaradería, eh… bueno, tampoco es como que lo entienda – dirigió una última y rápida mirada a Sanji antes de agachar la cabeza. Comenzó a rascarse la nuca, irritado. – Una de las cosas que me llamó la atención de ti es la forma en la que defiendes tu sueño. Tú… tú quieres encontrar ese mar y, a pesar de que todos te dicen que no existe y se ríen de ti cuando lo mencionas, sigues hacia delante. Empecé a pensar que alguien con tanta determinación tenía que ser alguien en quien poder confiar. Y comencé a fijarme un poco más en ti.

Zoro hizo una pausa. No estaba seguro de querer continuar, así que levantó la vista hacia el cocinero. En sus ojos vio intriga, admiración, ternura o incluso afecto. Se alegró de no encontrar compasión, pero nada de lo anterior le reconfortaba. Sonrió levemente, y Sanji pareció despertar de una especie de ensoñación.

\- Creo que me detendré aquí. Gracias por escucharme correctamente y no burlarte… demasiado, de mí.

El cocinero correspondió la sonrisa. Dos simples gestos de pura cortesía.

\- No, Zoro. Gracias a ti. Estoy feliz de que me veas así.

El espadachín sintió repentinamente que el aire pesaba demasiado, y tuvo la necesidad de huir. Se levantó del banco, estiró sus brazos y miró una última vez al cocinero. Parecía que Sanji no quería dejar las cosas así, aunque Zoro no entendía muy bien por qué. Había sido rechazado, pero era algo que, desde el inicio, había esperado. Que Sanji le hubiera tomado en serio de esa manera era más de lo que había podido imaginar. Se sentía tranquilo, en paz.

Sonrió, esta vez con sinceridad. Caminó hasta situarse al lado del cocinero, quien lo miró con una extraña mezcla de temor, curiosidad y nerviosismo. Ampliando la sonrisa, revolvió ese cabello rubio con su mano; con fuerza, con clara intención de despeinarlo hasta el punto de hacerle parecer un loco o un vagabundo.

\- ¡Eh, marimo estúpido! ¿Qué demonios haces?

\- Gracias de verdad, cocinero. Olvida toda esta charla, no quiero que, por mi culpa, la situación en la tripulación se vuelva incómoda. Yo estoy bien, así que no te preocupes por mí.

Refunfuñando mientras intentaba colocar cada cabello en su correspondiente lugar, vio la espalda de Zoro desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina. Quedándose solo en esa estancia, el silencio le resultaba asfixiante, y las paredes claustrofóbicas. Con manos ligeramente temblorosas, acertó a colocar un cigarrillo entre sus labios. Necesitaba urgentemente nicotina en sus pulmones y alcohol en su estómago, así que buscó la inacabada botella a tientas por la mesa, mientras encendía el cigarrillo. Exhalando una rápida y necesaria primera calada, miró la mesa con extrañeza. La botella no estaba ahí. Se enfadó.

Y, al instante, suspiró con resignación.

\- Maldito marimo, sabe que no puede sacar bebida de la cocina sin mi permiso.

Con más calma, expulsó el humo de sus pulmones, prolongando el momento hasta que los mismos ardieron por carencia de oxígeno.

\- Mierda…


	2. Otro idiota orgulloso

_**Este capítulo se sitúa tras el festín de celebración de la victoria en Thriller Bark. Zoro está malherido y todavía no ha despertado.**_

* * *

Sanji entró en la enorme sala medio derruida que, tras el copioso, largo y ruidoso festín que habían celebrado durante ese día entero, se había convertido en el esperado dormitorio de todos ellos. La habitación estaba inundada de ronquidos y murmullos soltados en sueños, y se respiraba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad que hizo sonreír al cocinero. Dirigiendo su vista a la apartada esquina en la que descansaba el espadachín, su sonrisa se borró. Se acercó, y a pocos metros, el médico notó su presencia.

\- Oh, Sanji. ¿Ya terminaste de fregar?

\- Sí. Estos malditos me han dado demasiado trabajo durante todo el día.

\- ¡Otsukare!

\- Gracias. ¿Hay novedades? – señaló a Zoro con la cabeza. La expresión de Chopper se sombreó.

\- No… Zoro está estable, pero todavía no despierta. No sé cuándo lo hará, pero creo que no tardará mucho… o eso espero.

\- Hm…

Sanji entrecerró los ojos. Ver a Zoro dormir con esa pacífica expresión le irritaba, aunque no entendía por qué.

\- Sanji, no te preocupes – Chopper le miró con una forzada pequeña sonrisa. – Zoro se recuperará.

\- ¿Crees que estoy preocupado por ese idiota? Por mí, como si duerme eternamente.

\- ¡Qué cruel! ¡Zoro es nuestro nakama!

Sanji suspiró. Sí, ni siquiera había dicho esa frase y ya estaba arrepintiéndose de hacerlo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

\- Chopper, debes estar cansado. Ve a dormir si quieres, yo me quedaré con él.

Chopper alternó una mirada entre Sanji y Zoro, dudoso.

\- No estoy seguro… me gustaría vigilarle.

\- Si despierta o le ocurre algo, te avisaré inmediatamente. Será mejor para todos que tú estés descansado, así que ve a dormir un rato.

Todavía sin estar muy seguro, Chopper asintió.

\- Está bien… entonces, lo dejo en tus manos.

Despidiéndose, el cocinero vio cómo Chopper se alejaba en dirección al sitio donde todos sus compañeros dormían desparramados. Con un suspiro que ni sabía de dónde venía, ocupó el asiento en el que antes había estado el doctor. Observó a Zoro.

\- Eres un completo idiota, ¿sabes? – gruñó entre dientes, sintiendo la necesidad de desquitarse. – Mira cómo has acabado. Imprudente y descerebrado. Deberías dar gracias de seguir con vida; no entiendo cómo demonios no estás muerto. Quiero darte una paliza. ¡Joder! Me siento muy irritado, y es tu culpa.

\- Quieres callarte de una vez, cocinero ruidoso.

\- ¿¡Qu-¡? ¿¡Estás vivo!?

Zoro frunció el ceño con fuerza y se revolvió un poco. Abrió los ojos y miró al cocinero con enfado. Se llevó, con dificultad, una mano a la cabeza.

\- Deja de gritar de una vez. Has sido tú el que me ha despertado con ese estúpido y ridículo discurso de mierda.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No escuches conversaciones ajenas, marimo entrometido!

\- ¿De qué conversación hablas si estabas murmurando tú solo, y encima sobre mí?

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No tenía nada que ver contigo!

\- ¿Qué demonios…?

Notando un leve dolor de cabeza naciente, Zoro se resignó a acabar con esa absurda discusión. Con una preocupante expresión de dolor, comenzó a incorporarse.

\- ¡Oye! – Sanji se apresuró a postrar a Zoro de nuevo en la cama. - ¿Eres mínimamente consciente de las heridas que tienes? No te muevas. ¡Ah! – Sanji se giró hacia donde dormían los demás. – Espera aquí, voy a por Chopper.

\- No – Zoro agarró una muñeca del cocinero, mirándole con decisión. – Déjale dormir, yo estoy bien.

\- ¿Qué dices? Deja de comportarte como un crío que no quiere ir al médico. Espera aquí.

\- He dicho que no – Sanji sostuvo la enfadada mirada de Zoro. - ¿No le enviaste a dormir porque estaba cansado?

Sanji entrecerró los ojos, estando, nuevamente, furioso.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estabas despierto de verdad?

\- Vuestra conversación me despertó.

Sanji chasqueó la lengua, molesto, y se deshizo del agarre del espadachín, valorando sus opciones. Sin apartar su vista de los ojos del espadachín durante un interminable minuto, acabó volviendo a chasquear la lengua, sintiéndose derrotado.

\- Vale, no avisaré a Chopper. Pero ahora mismo voy a prepararte algo de comer, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Qué considerado.

\- Realmente no eres consciente de la gravedad de tu situación.

\- Pensaba que no estabas preocupado por mí.

Sanji no respondió, dejó al espadachín y salió de allí en dirección a la cocina del barco.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando el cocinero volvía a entrar en la sala, cargando una bandeja con un cuenco de cerámica sobre ella. Apenas había cruzado el umbral cuando, cabreado, echó a correr.

\- ¡Oye! – moderó, con dificultad, el tono de su voz. - ¡Te dije que no te incorporaras! ¿Eres idiota? ¡Vuelve a tumbarte!

\- Deja de gritarme, hoy estás extremadamente irritante – Sanji fulminó a Zoro con la mirada. – Estoy cansado de estar tumbado, solo quería sentarme. No pasa nada.

\- ¡Sí pasa!

\- ¿No ibas a traerme comida?

Sanji apretó los dientes, furioso. Tras cinco segundos de necesario y calmante silencio, tendió, con brusquedad, la bandeja al espadachín.

\- Come.

Zoro levantó la tapa que cubría el bol. En él, descubrió unas humeantes gachas de arroz. Sin queja alguna, comenzó a comer.

\- Gracias.

Sanji observó cómo el espadachín comía durante los primeros minutos, perdido en sus pensamientos, intentando aclarar cómo se sentía. La expresión que se encontraba en el rostro de Zoro, que él mismo calificaba como inusual tranquilidad, le hizo, finalmente, suspirar y soltar algo que, una parte de él, le gritaba que callara.

\- Pensaba que estabas enamorado de mí.

Zoro se atragantó, visiblemente afectado, alarmado, sorprendido. Tras beber un buen trago de agua y estar seguro de que el ataque de tos había remitido, miró a Sanji con una mezcla de indignación y vergüenza.

\- Creía que ya habíamos aclarado ese tema. No lo vuelvas a mencionar.

\- ¿Ya no te gusto?

\- No hables sobre ello. Es humillante.

Sanji entrecerró los ojos, ofendido.

\- ¿Por qué es humillante?

Zoro apartó la mirada. Posó la bandeja en la cama. Todavía no había terminado el cuenco.

\- Creo que es obvio…

\- Termina de comer.

\- ¿… qué?

\- Come.

Zoro gruñó. Esa era una discusión que no iba a ganar. Volvió a coger la bandeja y continuó comiendo, aunque más despacio.

\- Bien. ¿Por qué es humillante?

Zoro bufó. Esperó a tragar para responder.

\- No es agradable hablar sobre un rechazo con el que me rechazó.

Sanji se sintió asustado de sentirse aliviado. Cerró los ojos un instante.

\- Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué me apartaste?

\- Ibas a morir estúpidamente. No merecía la pena.

\- Yo estoy tan preparado para morir como tú, Zoro – el mencionado miró a Sanji; encontró una seriedad salvaje y una férrea determinación en sus facciones. – Lo único que hiciste fue romper mi orgullo. Me hiciste quedar como un idiota.

Zoro dejó nuevamente la bandeja a un lado.

\- Luego lo terminaré – aclaró. – Lo siento, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por protegerme? Por tu culpa, mostré una ridícula act…

\- No mezcles lo que siento por ti en este asunto – la respiración del cocinero se entrecortó ante lo que encontró en los ojos de Zoro. – Nunca seré el mejor espadachín del mundo si ni siquiera soy capaz de proteger a mi capitán, o a las personas que me importan. Así que mi principal objetivo, en este momento, es convertir a Luffy en el rey de los piratas. Y si he de morir por ello, que así sea.

Sanji no sabía qué decir. Por primera vez, la fuerza de Zoro le abrumaba. Por primera vez, se sintió inferior a él. Por primera vez, sintió un profundo e incuestionable respeto hacia ese descerebrado espadachín. Suspiró.

\- Eres absurdo.

\- Sé que tu determinación en ese momento era tan grande como la mía. Me sorprendiste, fuiste admirable. Pero estabas en mi camino, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

El cocinero cubrió su rostro con una mano, agachando la cabeza.

\- No digas eso, me hace sentir peor.

Zoro cogió la bandeja y continuó con la comida. Sanji seguía sin destapar su rostro, así que el espadachín comenzó a pensar en el posible motivo.

\- En ningún momento quise herir tu orgullo. Y tampoco quería protegerte, si es lo que te preocupa – Zoro hizo una pequeña mueca. – Bueno… en parte, no quería que te pasara nada. Creo que Luffy me habría matado si hubiera permitido que Kuma… - irritado, Zoro se frotó la cabeza. – Mierda, no es eso lo que quiero decir. Solo… tuve mis propias razones para hacer lo que hice, y eso debería ser suficiente.

Una ronca carcajada interrumpió su discurso. Otra vez, pero habiendo terminado de comer definitivamente, apartó la bandeja. Frustrado por su escasa capacidad de expresión y sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar la reacción del cocinero, intentó continuar.

\- No siento lo que hice. Seguí fiel mi camino. Todos estáis bien. Y yo sigo vivo. No me arrepiento y no me voy a disculpar.

\- Eres demasiado brillante.

Zoro parpadeó, sin estar muy seguro de lo que acababa de escuchar. Notó un leve temblor en los hombros del cocinero. Dubitativo, se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Estás llorando?

\- Por supuesto que no.

El espadachín se rascó la cabeza, sin saber ni cómo sentirse ni cómo actuar. Los hombros del cocinero volvieron a temblar. Se mordió la lengua infructuosamente.

\- Oye, Sanji… Me gustas.

Sanji no movió ni un ápice de su cuerpo.

\- Pensé que nunca más ibas a repetirlo.

Zoro ladeó la cabeza, levemente avergonzado.

\- Yo pensé que debía decirlo en este momento.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que te voy a dar otra respuesta?

El espadachín entrecerró los ojos, dolido. No respondió. El silencio se volvió rápidamente incómodo, pesando como si de un ladrillo de hormigón armado se tratara. Zoro se resignó, sintiéndose estúpido y decepcionado.

\- Bueno… creo que voy a dormir un poco más…

\- Sabes, Zoro – la voz de Sanji sonaba grave. A Zoro le recorrió un escalofrío. – Te pregunté si aún estabas enamorado de mí asumiendo de antemano que me habías apartado por eso. Estaba dispuesto a quejarme y enfadarme contigo por ello. ¿No soy acaso estúpidamente arrogante y egocéntrico? – Sanji soltó una sarcástica carcajada. – Un hombre de tan pocas miras como yo no debería gustarle a alguien que vuela tan alto como tú. Yo ya no puedo alcanzarte.

Zoro abrió los ojos. Jadeó.

\- ¿Quieres alcanzarme?

Sanji no respondió. Zoro se inclinó hacia delante, agarrándose al borde de la cama.

\- Te dejaré alcanzarme.

\- ¿Qué demonios dices?

\- Iré hacia atrás a buscarte.

\- ¿Eres idiota?

\- Correré a buscarte si hace falta.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Sanji alzó la vista, enfadado. No había surcos en su rostro, pero sus ojos brillaban más de lo habitual. – Diciendo eso lo único que consigues es hacer que me sienta insultado. ¿Me convertirías en el motivo de tu fracaso, después de todo lo que hemos hablado?

\- Si con eso te entra en la cabeza que lo que siento por ti es real, lo haré.

El ligero y apenas perceptible sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas del cocinero, lo hizo sin su consentimiento. Estaba dolido.

\- ¿Crees que eso me haría feliz?

\- Entonces, eres tú el que tendrá que correr hacia delante – Sanji contuvo la respiración, Zoro sonrió suavemente. – Yo estoy aquí, y sé que tú eres demasiado orgulloso como para conformarte con el segundo puesto.

Sanji parpadeó. Las apasionadas y sinceras palabras que ese hombre le dedicaba, con esos ojos tan cargados de sentimientos, le sobrepasaban. Subió su pie a la silla y ocultó su rostro en su rodilla.

\- Eres irritante…

Zoro no estaba muy seguro de entender la situación, pero se sentía feliz. Tan feliz que se limitó a reír ante tal comentario.

\- No soy irritante, simplemente es fácil meterse contigo.

\- Cállate, no arruines el momento.

Sonriendo como un tonto, Zoro se tumbó en la cama.

\- Como digas, lo siento por ello.

\- Oye, Zoro… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- ¿Qué?

Sanji se mordió el labio.

\- Si aquel tabernero no te hubiera provocado… ¿me habrías confesado alguna vez tus sentimientos?

Zoro borró su sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

\- Seguramente, no.

\- Eso es un poco triste…

El espadachín no respondió, y Sanji no parecía tener ganas de descubrir los ojos. El silencio se alargó más de lo que el cocinero había pretendido. Sorprendido por ello, dándose cuenta de que no iba a escuchar una contestación a su comentario, alzó la cabeza. Zoro parecía dormir con tranquilidad. Eso le cabreó.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Te has dormido? – No hubo respuesta. - ¿En serio te has dormido, jodido espadachín apestoso? ¿Cómo te atreves, en este momento? ¡Eres un marimo insensible, cerebro de músculo!

Nada. Parecía que Zoro se había dormido tan profundamente que ni siquiera escuchaba los incesantes insultos del cocinero. Notando su respiración repentinamente agitada, Sanji inspiró hondo, tratando de calmarse.

\- Idiota – concluyó.

Continuó velando el sueño de su compañero durante un par de minutos.

\- ¡Idiota! – añadió.

Resignado y sin ninguna gana de quedarse al lado de esa alga desconsiderada, se levantó con furia. Avanzó cuatro largas zancadas hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y apretó los puños. Encendió un cigarrillo y fumó ávidamente. Continuó otras dos zancadas más. Bufó.

Tiró el cigarrillo y lo pisó con fuerza. Se giró.

Se situó al lado del espadachín. Apretó los ojos. Se inclinó.

Le besó.

Ambos abrieron los ojos. El contacto apenas duró un par de segundos.

\- ¡AH! – Sanji se cayó de culo contra el suelo, asustado.

\- ¡Eso debería decirlo yo! – Zoro se incorporó como si tuviera un resorte en la cintura.

Ambos se miraron con incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué… acabas de…?

\- ¿¡No se suponía que estabas dormido!?

\- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Tú, ¿acabas de…?!

\- ¿¡Cómo que no importa!? ¡Deja de espiar fingiendo que duermes!

\- ¿Me has besado?

Sanji tuvo que tomarse un instante para reflexionar. Apartó la mirada, comenzando a sudar.

\- Eh… no…

\- ¿Por qué me has besado?

\- En realidad… es un sueño.

\- ¿Un sueño?

\- Exacto. Estás soñando. Sigues profundamente dormido.

\- ¿Y por qué me has besado en sueños?

\- ¿No es obvio? Estás teniendo un sueño erótico con el sexy y fogoso cocinero de tu tripulación, del cual estás profunda e irremediablemente enamorado. Por eso te he besado.

Zoro contuvo la risa.

\- Ah, ¿sí? Entonces, quítate la ropa.

\- ¡Q-Qué…! ¡Serás pervertido, maldito marimo degenerado!

\- ¿No era un sueño erótico? Haz lo que te digo.

\- ¿En serio has soñado conmigo sin ropa?

\- ¿Eres imbécil? Claro que no.

Olvidándose de la cuestión principal, Sanji se incorporó, muy ofendido.

\- ¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Acabas de insinuar que no soy lo suficientemente sensual como para tener un sueño erótico conmigo desnudo?

Zoro entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, o simplemente eres idiota?

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Esto es más importante! ¡Explícate!

Zoro suspiró. A pesar de lo divertido que le resultaban las reacciones que Sanji le mostraba, sentía la urgencia de presionar al cocinero.

\- ¿Qué ha significado ese beso?

Sanji tembló. Zoro le miraba seriamente, impacientemente, con necesidad. Era incapaz de aguantar su mirada.

\- Nada en particular…

\- Eres inesperadamente obtuso con tus propios sentimientos.

\- No digas eso…- el cocinero cerró los ojos. Se tomó un momento para responder. – Creo que ahora puedo valorar un poco más tu confesión.

\- Deja de evitar la pregunta, cocinero.

\- Todavía estoy a tiempo de decir que el beso fue un impulso y que no significa nada en realidad.

\- No me pareces el tipo de persona que besaría a un hombre porque sí.

Sanji sonrió, intentando mostrar burla.

\- No sé qué parte de mí te ha hecho pensar eso.

Zoro soltó una carcajada. Se deslizó por la cama hasta sentarse en el borde.

\- Del mismo modo que tú me presionaste de esa forma tan dura para que te dijera lo que siento por ti, yo podría hacer lo mismo en este momento – Zoro sonrió ante la indignación y el miedo del cocinero. – Pónnoslo fácil.

\- Eres persistente, eh…

Sanji miró al espadachín. Desde luego que lo era. Suspiró y adoptó una postura más relajada. Estaba asustado; se mordió el labio y chasqueó la lengua varias veces antes de atreverse a hablar. Zoro esperó pacientemente todo el tiempo que Sanji necesitó.

\- ¡Si es que ya lo sabes! – Zoro hizo una mueca, pero Sanji no había terminado. - ¿Cómo demonios no voy a tomarte en consideración después de todo lo que me has dicho esta noche? ¿Te haces idea de cuántos vuelcos ha dado mi corazón durante nuestra conversación? ¡No es normal! ¡No debería ser así! ¡Es muy injusto!

Zoro suspiró, algo decepcionado.

\- No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

\- ¡Puede que me gustes!

Zoro abrió los ojos. Esa indecisa declaración había sido del todo inesperada. Sanji le miraba ruborizado, enfadado, con los puños apretados y con una postura defensiva.

El espadachín comenzó a reírse, algo que no ayudó a disminuir el enfado del cocinero.

\- ¡No te rías! ¡Esto es muy difícil para mí!

\- Lo sé – Zoro dejó de reír, pero sonrió ampliamente. Una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa feliz. – Nunca esperé escuchar esas palabras de tu boca. No sé cómo reaccionar, no estaba preparado para ello. No te imaginas lo contento que estoy en este momento.

Sanji apretó los labios; había olvidado todo lo demás, ya solo sentía vergüenza. Caminando más rígidamente de lo que se considera normal, se sentó al lado del espadachín. Posó sus puños en sus rodillas. Zoro se giró hacia él, sorprendido, pensando si debía alejarse un poco o podía quedarse allí. A duras penas, el cocinero consiguió situar una de sus manos sobre el hombro del espadachín. Zoro alzó las cejas, expectante.

Sanji sabía que estaba actuando de una manera muy infantil. Resopló.

\- Me siento muy frustrado, y es tu culpa.

\- Bueno, no me voy a disculpar.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Qué desconsiderado! ¡Pídeme perdón ahora mismo!

\- ¿Qué? Ni lo sueñes. En primer lugar, ni siquiera sé por qué debería pedirte perdón.

\- Eso es obvio. Por tu culpa me siento de esta forma tan extraña.

\- Eso me alegra.

\- Qué malo eres.

Zoro rio. Sanji, algo más calmado, se giró hacia él.

\- Lo siento mucho, Zoro. Pero de verdad que esto me resulta muy difícil. Déjame… reflexionar. Sí, necesito pensar.

Todavía con una pequeña sonrisa pintada en los labios, Zoro se encogió de hombros.

\- Ya te he dicho que yo seguiré aquí. Cuando te decidas a correr, te estaré esperando.

Sanji frunció el ceño.

\- No mezcles esto con lo otro.

\- Ambas cosas son lo mismo.

El cocinero bufó. Apoyándose en el hombro del espadachín, se levantó.

\- Me conquistaste porque ambas cosas no eran lo mismo para ti. No cambies la historia a tu conveniencia.

\- No pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad, así que haré lo que me dé la gana.

Sanji sonrió. Se dio cuenta de que ya había perdido por completo. Pero tenía un orgullo que defender.

\- Lo que tú digas – recogió la bandeja. – Vuelve a dormir, necesitas descansar.

\- ¿Qué? – Zoro mostró un divertido puchero en su rostro. - ¡No quiero! ¡No tengo sueño!

\- ¿Ahora eres Luffy? No seas tan caprichoso.

Zoro resopló, molesto. Sanji contuvo la risa. Sujetando la bandeja con una mano, utilizó la otra para alborotar el cabello del espadachín. Cuando se sintió satisfecho, se encontró con la curiosidad y la sorpresa plasmadas en los ojos del espadachín.

\- Has estado muy fanfarrón toda la noche, ¿no crees? Voy a ser yo el que esté aquí cuando despiertes, así que, ¿qué demonios es eso de que me esperarás? Como no te recuperes pronto, te habré sacado tanta ventaja que no serás capaz ni de encontrar mis huellas.

Zoro sonrió. Eso había sido un desafío.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.

Sanji no había siquiera abandonado la estancia cuando Zoro ya se había dormido. Al salir de la sala, irremediablemente empezó a silbar. No encontraba ningún motivo lógico para sentirse tan feliz.

Definitivamente, ya había perdido.


	3. Derribando muros

\- Oye, Zoro. Llevamos ya dos días saliendo y todavía no hemos tenido sexo.

Zoro escupió involuntariamente la mitad de su bocado, y se atragantó irremediablemente con el resto. Con ojos desorbitados, era incapaz de creerse la seria expresión que le dedicaba su interlocutor. El notable sonrojo en su rostro era una combinación de la sorpresa, la vergüenza y la falta de aire que rápidamente acaeció su ataque de tos.

Como si lo que le sucedía al espadachín no fuera con él, Sanji se giró para terminar de secar los últimos vasos. Al acabar, y con absoluta tranquilidad, se acercó a la mesa, provocando que el espadachín se pusiera en guardia.

\- ¿Has terminado? – sin esperar respuesta, aunque tampoco habría llegado de haberlo hecho, recogió el plato que estaba frente a Zoro y volvió a la cocina.

El espadachín estaba completamente en blanco. No sabía ni qué decir, ni cómo actuar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien: le parecía que el comentario del cocinero había sido tan esperpénticamente incoherente e inesperado, sin nada anteriormente dicho que pudiera sugerirlo o anticiparlo, que estaba por jurar ante cualquier tribunal que había sido una mala broma de su imaginación.

Con una prepotencia e indignación dignos del incuestionable cocinero del amor, Sanji se giró en su sitio y miró a Zoro por encima del hombro.

\- Por favor, ¿encima no vas a responderme? ¿Eres un capullo?

Zoro parpadeó. Intentó pensar, aunque fuera por un mísero segundo, lo que decir a continuación. No le sirvió de mucho.

\- ¿Estamos saliendo? – No había cerrado la interrogación y ya tenía al cocinero encima de él, agarrándole de la pechera, alzándole con brusquedad y mirándole de una forma que le parecía demasiado amenazante para la situación. Interpuso sus manos entre ambos y desvió la mirada. – Perdón, no pretendía ser tan torpe.

Sanji asintió con firmeza, conforme con su disculpa, empujando al espadachín de nuevo contra su asiento. Resopló.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no nos hemos acostado todavía?

Zoro se frotó con fuerza la cabeza. ¿Estaba todo eso sucediendo de verdad? ¿Estaba el cocinero burlándose de él? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? No era capaz de entender absolutamente nada de lo que el idiota frente a él parecía echarle en cara.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

\- ¿Cómo que qué clase de pregunta es? Escúchame, Zoro – Sanji vaciló un instante antes de continuar. - Una de las ventajas de tener pareja es poder hacer cosas pervertidas cuando quieras.

Zoro entrecerró los ojos. Esa irreal charla le hacía sentirse avergonzado.

\- Bueno, para empezar, y perdona que insista, no sabía que éramos pareja.

\- ¿No lo dejé lo suficientemente claro la otra noche?

Zoro reflexionó un instante. Ladeó la cabeza.

\- La verdad, no del todo. No hasta este…

\- Olvídalo – Sanji gruñó, arrastrando la silla frente al espadachín y tirándose sobre ella. – Somos pareja, ¿entendido?

El espadachín sostuvo durante unos segundos la desafiante mirada que Sanji le dedicaba. Por algún desconocido motivo, se sentía exhausto.

\- No estoy seguro de si debo sentirme feliz por ello.

\- ¡Como osas! Estás saliendo con el super sexy cocinero del amor, deberías llorar de alegría.

\- De todos modos – con una mueca en el rostro, Zoro se apresuró a interrumpir el estúpido discurso autocomplaciente que ese cocinero idiota moría por escupir, - eso no justifica tu absurda pregunta.

\- No es absurda – Sanji encendió un cigarrillo. Tuvo que desviar un momento la mirada, notablemente avergonzado. - Soy tu pareja, y estamos saliendo. Así que, más te vale empezar a pensar en mí como tal, o te echaré a un lado y me buscaré otra persona rápidamente.

Los ojos del espadachín se abrieron ampliamente ante la leve incomodidad que fue capaz de notar en el temblor de la mano que sostenía un cigarro frente a él. Sonrió provocativamente.

\- Ya veo, ¿es así? Desde luego, no voy a permitir que te escapes de mí tan fácilmente – el escalofrío que recorrió al cocinero le congratuló, pero, en el momento en que decidió tomarse la pregunta del mismo en serio, su sonrisa titubeó. – De todos modos… ¿te has dado cuenta de que ambos somos hombres?

\- ¿Tú no?

Al principio, Zoro no supo qué responder. Por supuesto que era obvio que ambos eran hombres, era algo que siempre había tenido en mente. Pero, en ese momento, Sanji parecía haber correspondido sus sentimientos, algo que nunca había esperado que sucediera. Se encontraba en una situación que nunca había imaginado, así que cuestiones del tipo de cómo podía ser su relación, siendo ambos del mismo sexo, nunca se las había planteado.

Ni siquiera en esos dos días, a pesar de que tuvo constantemente presente su conversación con el cocinero, había reflexionado sobre esos temas.

Su silencio fue malinterpretado por Sanji, quien se sintió insultado.

\- No me digas que habías pensado en mí de forma diferente a la de un hombre.

\- No digas tonterías. Por supuesto que sé que eres un hombre. Uno un poco idiota, pero hombre, al fin y al cabo.

\- ¿Estás buscando pelea, cerebro de musgo?

\- Aun así, nunca me planteé este tipo de cosas. Aun sabiendo mis sentimientos por ti, no me esperaba que acabáramos… - Zoro tomó aire. – En fin, así.

Sanji se calmó y se tomó un momento para reflexionar. Aprovechó para aspirar un par de caladas.

\- Creo que puedo entender eso. Siempre has sido un marimo lento, así que, supongo que no puedo culparte por pensar así.

\- Ahora eres tú el que busca pelea, ¿verdad?

\- Pero yo quiero tener sexo – Sanji suspiró con una amargura y decepción que terminaron con cualquier atisbo de comprensión que pudo nacer en el espadachín. – ¿De qué me sirve tener pareja si no puedo disfrutar de los placeres de la vida?

\- El sexo entre hombres no es lo mismo que con una mujer.

Una muy irritante sonrisa de suficiencia se formó en el rostro de Sanji.

\- Fíjate, si hasta este marimo idiota sabe diferenciar los básicos de la vida.

\- Te voy a cortar en rodajas.

\- No debe de ser tan diferente, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

Genuinamente sorprendido, algo que fue todavía más ofensivo, Sanji observó al espadachín.

\- Pensaba que tenías experiencia – poco le importó a Zoro encontrarse en la cocina; desenvainó su katana con gracia y agilidad, y la ondeó con suave elegancia sobre la mesa que les separaba. Sanji alzó la cabeza instintivamente, permitiendo al helado filo acariciar el aire bajo su yugular. El cocinero tragó en seco, alzando una mano. – Perdón por mi atrevido comentario.

\- No sé por qué demonios has dicho eso, pero yo nunca me he acostado con un hombre – su voz sonaba demasiado seca, era consciente.

\- ¿Y con una mujer?

Zoro suspiró. No era capaz de entender las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de su acompañante. Con la misma facilidad que anteriormente mostró, volvió a guardar su katana en la funda.

\- ¿Por qué demonios haces ese tipo de preguntas?

\- Bueno… - algo nervioso, Sanji bailó cuidadosamente el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, mirando a la nada. – Creo que tengo derecho a saber cosas sobre ti.

\- ¿Que tienes derecho?

\- Realmente, eso me da igual – mirando a la pared y fumando con avidez, el cocinero suspiró con amargura. – Pero quiero saberlas.

Zoro se apoyó en la mesa, mirando fijamente al cocinero, tan intensamente que, incluso con su vista perdida en otro lugar, Sanji sintió un escalofrío recorrerle. Tras unos segundos, una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios del espadachín.

\- No sabía que podías ser tan honesto – un gruñido fue toda la respuesta que recibió. – Al menos, conmigo nunca antes habías hablado de esta manera.

\- Estoy hablando en serio – refunfuñó, aplastando el cigarrillo contra la mesa.

\- Lo sé – Zoro volvió a reclinarse, pensativo. – Pero yo no actúo. Soy como soy. No se me ocurre nadie mejor que vosotros para saber cómo soy. No necesitas preguntarme nada para conocerme, no a estas alturas.

\- Cierto, tu cerebro está inflado con helio.

\- Y, de paso – el forzoso ejercicio de contención que realizó se manifestó en la tensión de su mandíbula, - creo que hay algunas cosas que no necesitas saber.

Por primera vez desde hacía lo que parecía un largo rato, Sanji accedió a sostener la mirada del espadachín. Sus ojos eran tan honestos y cristalinos que llegó a plantearse cómo era posible que un hombre como ese, que destilaba dignidad y sencillez por todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel, pudiera convertirse en un demonio, en una bestia sedienta de guerra y sangre, cuando empuñaba sus katanas.

Sintió tal atracción hacia ese hombre, tan fuerte y repentina, que se olvidó de parpadear durante demasiados segundos.

Como si un rayo le hubiera golpeado. Como si hubiera tenido una iluminación. Como si le fuera imposible comprender los motivos que le habían hecho ver a Zoro de esa manera, después de tanto, demasiado, tiempo, ciego.

Percatándose de que algo sucedía, Zoro alzó una ceja. Sanji despertó.

\- ¿Qué?

Sanji parpadeó.

\- No, nada – fumó. – Creo que ya no te preguntaré ese tipo de cosas; lo pasado, pasado está. Yo también tengo mis secretos, al fin y al cabo – no quería perder. No quería ser el único sintiéndose abrumado por esas nuevas y desconocidas emociones. Mostró la sonrisa más seductora que sus labios pudieron crear. – Acabaré averiguándolo por mí mismo.

Zoro tragó saliva, sonoramente. La sonrisa erótica, la mirada traviesa, el constante desafío implícito en cada una de sus palabras. Todo.

Entrecerró los ojos. El calor recorría su sangre. Sonrió. No eróticamente, como Sanji había hecho. Sonrió de la mejor forma que sabía: con fiereza, con dureza, con arrogancia.

Con superioridad.

Su voz se agravó.

\- Hay muchas cosas que yo también quiero aprender sobre ti, cocinero.

Y la puerta de la cocina se abrió, y ese pequeño, escaso, prácticamente inexistente momento en el que ambos se devoraron y midieron con sus miradas se perdió en el olvido, en un recuerdo que sus mentes no sabían si asegurar que había sido real.

Una sonriente pelirroja atravesó la puerta.

\- ¡Sanji-kun! A Robin y a mí nos gustaría beber algo – sin escuchar la apasionada respuesta del cocinero que, como si nada hubiera sucedido en esa sala antes de la interrupción, rápidamente se incorporó de la silla y comenzó a bailotear y canturrear en dirección a la cocina, Nami se giró hacia Zoro, sorprendida de verle, sin dar importancia al estupor o molestia que el espadachín evidenciaba. - ¿Estabas aquí? Pensé que estarías entrenando en algún sitio, escondido.

Zoro bufó, maldiciendo internamente de una forma que sabía que era injusta, pero no podía evitarlo. En ese preciso momento, fue consciente de que guardaría hacia Nami un poco justificable rencor durante el resto del día. Disimuladamente, inspiró hondo.

\- Estoy cansado de que Chopper corra detrás de mí constantemente. He decidido esperar a que se duerma para que no me moleste.

Nami suspiró con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Se acercó al espadachín.

\- Sabes, deberías hacer un poco más de caso a lo que te dice. Esta vez, has terminado peor que otras veces; tienes que recuperarte bien y descansar apropiadamente.

\- Por un poco de entrenamiento no pasa nada, no quiero que se atrofien mis músculos.

Nami volvió a suspirar, ahora resignada. Se encogió de hombros.

\- Está bien, es imposible razonar contigo. Haz lo que quieras. Me aseguraré de advertir a Chopper sobre tus planes.

\- ¡T-Tú…!

\- ¡Nami-san! ¡Aquí tienes un delicioso zumo para ti y un candente café para Robin-chan! ¡He añadido un par de trozos de bundt cake de limón que hice exclusivamente para vosotras dos! – Zoro sonrió para sí mismo, orgulloso, sabiendo que esa exclusividad de la que se vanagloriaba el cocinero no era más que una fachada, pues él había sido el primero en probar ese pastel cuando todos abandonaron la cocina.

\- ¡Gracias, Sanji-kun! Robin estará contenta también. Ya tengo ganas de probarlo.

\- ¡Vuestra felicidad es mi felicidad! ¡Por favor, permite que lleve yo la bandeja! ¡Os serviré personalmente!

Pasmado, Zoro observó, boquiabierto y con ganas de recriminar mucho a ese cocinero idiota, pero con su voz atragantada, cómo este abandonaba la sala, no sin antes sostener la puerta para que Nami caminara delante de él, completamente embobado y habiendo olvidado su existencia.

Inesperadamente solo, el espadachín tuvo que tomarse un instante para reponerse. Finalmente consciente y, asumiendo que acababa de pasar lo que acababa de pasar, frunció el ceño y golpeó la mesa con un puño.

Ellos, Sanji y él, que en ese momento y desde hacía unos minutos eran una pareja secreta, pero oficial, en ese barco, acababan de vivir, hacía apenas unos pocos segundos, su primer momento realmente íntimo, ¿verdad? ¿Se lo había imaginado?

¿Cómo podía ese estúpido cocinero, ese idiota cejas de sushi, ese maldito pervertido…?

… actuar como si no pasara nada entre ellos dos.

No.

En realidad, Sanji se limitó a actuar como siempre. Y eso era mucho peor.

Zoro no pretendía, ni aspiraba a, ni iba a conseguir cambiar las viejas costumbres o manías de Sanji, y menos en lo referente a las mujeres. El hecho de que Sanji hubiera reconocido tener alguna clase de sentimientos relativos a él, en contra de lo que hubiera podido pensar en un principio, le hacía esa situación más pesada.

Se reclinó, dejando su cuerpo muerto, mirando al techo. Ver a Sanji comportarse como siempre con Nami le había afectado demasiado. ¿De verdad era su pareja? Repasó todo lo que había hablado con el cocinero esos dos últimos días. Dedicó más de un minuto a recordar cada palabra dicha por ambos esa tarde. ¿Había malinterpretado algo?

Suspiró pesadamente. No sentía tener la suficiente confianza como para reclamar a ese hombre como suyo. Él era una persona tranquila, no le ilusionaban las sorpresas. Le gustaba tener lo que era suyo al alcance de la vista; era desconfiado y receloso por naturaleza, y por eso todavía estaba vivo. Pero, ¿tenía él, acaso, derecho a colocar un collar alrededor del cuello del cocinero, y atarlo junto a él, sin permitirle ni un segundo del día alejarse de su lado?

Se mordió la lengua con fuerza. Apretó los párpados. Sanji no era un objeto, y si continuaba pensando de esa manera, iba a tener muchos problemas más pronto que tarde. Estaba convencido de que el cocinero le daría la paliza de su vida si se enterase de lo que acababa de pensar. Debía controlarse.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Estaba descontrolado?

Gruñó internamente: acababa de descubrir una nueva debilidad. Aun siendo consciente de que le faltaba mucho entrenamiento por delante, pensaba que había desarrollado su temple con la entereza suficiente como para que sus emociones nunca hablaran por él. Obviamente, no era así, y el culpable era Sanji.

Suspiró, amargado. Tenía que ser una ironía que unos sentimientos que le hacían tan feliz pusieran en entredicho la fuerza y valía de su espíritu.

Lo único que había ocupado su mente desde que el cocinero abandonó la estancia habían sido puras e imperdonables estupideces; algunas, irracionales. Decidió que ya era hora de dedicarse a algo más productivo.

Habiéndose levantado de la silla, se giró hacia la puerta, sin moverse. Entornó los ojos. Sentía que algo extraño sucedía tras ella.

De repente, cuatro figuras invadieron la sala en una operación inesperadamente planificada, rápida y eficaz. Tras unos segundos en los que el capitán de la expedición se dedicó a inspeccionar el lugar, los ojos de los indudables futuros criminales se posaron sobre él. Usopp se asustó demasiado; teatral sería el calificativo que Zoro escogería para definirle tras observar su cómica gestualización.

\- ¡Zoro! ¿Q-Q-Qué haces aq…?

\- ¡Zoro! – como si su deliciosa misión hubiera sido abortada, Chopper comenzó a avanzar, con ademanes de indignación, hacia el espadachín. - ¡Nami me lo ha contado todo! ¡No pienso dormir en los próximos tres días-no! ¡No pienso dormir durante toda una semana si es necesario, pero no puedes entrenar! ¿Me has oído? ¡Te prohíbo acercarte a las pesas!

\- ¡C-Chopper-san! – alarmado, el esqueleto avanzó rápidamente y de puntillas hacia el furioso renito. – ¡No alces la voz! ¡Sanji-san puede estar de camino ya!

\- ¡Ah! Es cierto… ¡pero quiero que sepas que te estaré vigilando! – señaló al espadachín con su pezuña, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza.

\- Me siento bien – resopló Zoro, cansado por toda la atención que el doctor le había prestado esos días. – No veo problema en ejercitarme un poco.

\- ¡Es que lo que tú haces no es _un poco_ de ejercicio!

\- ¡Chopper-san, por favor, baja la voz!

\- Chopper – intervino el tirador, inquieto por el nerviosismo de Brook, acercándose al grupo que rondaba, bajo disgusto del mismo, alrededor del espadachín. – Déjale ahora, tenemos que darnos prisa…

\- ¿A qué habéis venido?

\- Vimos cómo Sanji se dirigía a la biblioteca con un par de trozos de pastel en la bandeja. Le pedimos que nos diera un poco, pero se negó… - explicó Chopper, concluyendo con un pequeño puchero.

\- … y como Luffy-san no paraba de repetir que tenía hambre, creo que todos acabamos teniendo tanto hambre como él, yohoho.

\- Así que Usopp-sama decidió planificar el crimen perfecto: ¡robaremos el pastel! ¿No soy increíble?

Zoro alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Ese pastel que Luffy está a punto de terminarse él solo?

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Ese mismo pastel! Espera… - al unísono, como máquinas en perfecta sincronía, los tres se giraron hacia la cocina. - ¿Qué…? ¡Luffy!

\- ¡Luffy-san!

\- ¡Luffy, maldito!

\- ¿Nmghf? – con la boca tan llena como sus mofletes pudieron estirarse, apenas consiguió emitir esos sonidos al mismo tiempo que sus traicionados compañeros corrían hacia él. Con dificultad, consiguió tragar. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿¡Cómo que qué pasa!? – sin respeto ni cuidado, Usopp empujó a Luffy, apartándolo del plato donde ya solo quedaban migajas. - ¿¡Te lo has comido todo tú solo!?

\- ¡Fuuu! – Luffy sonrió con una inocencia que costaba creer. - ¡Estaba delicioso! ¿Creéis que Sanji hará otro para más tarde?

\- ¡Luffy! – lloró el pequeño médico. - ¡Éramos un equipo! ¡Idiota!

\- ¡Luffy-san, eres muy cruel!

Agarrándole de las solapas del chaleco, Usopp encaró a su capitán, sacudiéndolo, enfadado.

\- ¡Sanji va a matarnos a todos, y ¿ni siquiera nos has dejado probar un triste pedazo de…?!

\- ¿Qué demonios es todo este ruido? – Sanji abrió la puerta de la cocina con algo de sorpresa que se le pasó en cuanto sus ojos vieron las cuatro figuras que habían invadido su santuario. No necesitó nada más, era obvio lo que había sucedido. Corrió hacia ellos, quieres comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria.

Fue un esfuerzo inútil.

\- ¡Fuera… de mi… cocina… maldito atajo… de descarados… atracadores… de comida! ¡Os dije… que no… había… nada… para vosotros! – Acertó a decir entre todas las patadas, empujones, caídas, ruidos y gritos que, en un intervalo de tiempo demasiado pequeño, tuvieron lugar en esa estancia.

Y, como el buen vino, como la dulce recompensa, Sanji se aseguró de dejar para el final al que sabía culpable de esa situación. Habiendo expulsado a los otros tres de su lugar, con exuberantes adornos en sus rostros, sujetó a Luffy de la misma forma que, anteriormente, antes de su interrupción, Usopp le había agarrado.

Su capitán, máxima autoridad reconocida y aceptada en esa nave, no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

\- Como ya sabes de sobra lo que voy a decirte, me ahorraré la saliva. Las palabras no sirven contigo. Tú te lo has buscado, Luffy. Esta noche, reduciré tu ración a la mitad.

\- ¡No! ¡Sanji, no puedes hacer eso!

El cocinero, mostrando una furiosa y mal intencionada sonrisa, comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? Yo soy el cocinero.

\- ¡Y yo soy el capitán! ¡Por eso, no te permito…!

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ya bajo el umbral y con una muy poco saludable vena hinchada en su frente, Sanji pateó a Luffy con toda la fuerza que pudo y quiso, y no era poca. Luffy comenzó un breve vuelo a través del barco mientras Sanji terminaba de desquitarse verbalmente con él.

\- ¡No te atrevas a darme órdenes, Luffy! ¡Cuando aprendas a ser un capitán responsable y entiendas que el manejo de las provisiones y la comida es importante, y que no puedes comer siempre lo que te dé la gana sin mi autorización, hablaremos de tú a tú! ¡Pero, por ahora…! – sin palabras ya y sintiendo el veneno lejos de su boca, se limitó a cerrar la cocina de un portazo, profiriendo un profundo y largo suspiro lleno de desesperación tras apoyar su frente en ella.

\- ¿No crees que has exagerado un poco? – Sanji se agitó al escuchar una voz donde se había pensado solo, claramente sin estarlo. Se giró a mirar a su interlocutor. Zoro seguía de pie, al lado de la mesa; el sitio donde se había mantenido estático desde que se había levantado con intenciones de irse, presenciando ahí, cual espectador ajeno, todo el circo que se había montado en esa sala en apenas unos segundos. Notando que su acompañante finalmente se percataba de su existencia, continuó. – Solo es un pastel, siempre puedes preparar otro.

\- No se trata de eso – algo más tranquilo, pero todavía enfadado en su interior, Sanji se dirigió a su cocina. Con un leve suspiro, comenzó a fregar el plato que debía estar ocupado por su bundt. – No entiendes lo que es tener que estar todo el día pendiente de que no coman de más, o agoten las existencias de la despensa. Ese pastel era para Nami-san y Robin-chan, y para ellos tenía pensado preparar unas galletas de canela para merendar todos juntos con un poco de té o leche caliente – habiendo terminado, dio la vuelta a la barra para apoyarse contra ella. - Cuando hacen estas cosas, hacen que me sienta desvalorizado.

\- Quizá le das vueltas de más. ¿No es un halago que quieran constantemente comer lo que cocinas?

Sanji sonrió suavemente, agradecido porque Zoro pensara de esa manera.

\- Es otra forma de verlo, pero no deja de ser irritante. El apetito de Luffy siempre acaba metiéndonos en problemas – Sanji alzó la ceja con suspicacia. – Hablando de Luffy, creo que él es capaz de comer cualquier cosa. Le importa bien poco quién lo prepare.

Zoro soltó una carcajada.

\- Sabes de sobra que eso no es cierto. Le encanta tu comida.

\- ¿Y a ti?

El espadachín observó los ojos del cocinero. Brillaban con picardía, pero no tenía el ánimo para sus juegos.

\- Se puede comer. Eso me basta.

Sanji entrecerró los ojos. Ese comentario le había herido.

\- Eres un idiota – molesto, desvió la mirada. Contuvo las ganas de fumar. – Ojalá todos fuerais como Nami-san y Robin-chan. ¡Ellas son tan encantadoras! ¡Siempre sonriendo, amables y agradecidas conmigo! ¡Tan hermosas y delicadas, tan dulces…!

Sintiendo el dedo perforar la llaga, Zoro no vaciló ni un instante. Bajo la estupefacción de su acompañante, caminó hacia la puerta. A pocos metros de ella, sintió cómo una mano agarraba su brazo y le sujetaba con fuerza.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Por qué te vas? – silencio. - ¿Es por algo que he dicho?

Zoro se zafó con una brusquedad innecesaria de su agarre, girándose para encarar a Sanji. Sin embargo, siguió sin pronunciar palabra, haciendo que la sorpresa o preocupación del cocinero no tardase en transformarse en cabreo.

\- ¿Qué cojones te pasa ahora? ¿Crees que soy adivino o algo? Si no me lo dices, no puedo saberlo.

\- No me pasa nada – bufó Zoro, entre dientes.

\- Sí, ya lo veo. ¿Es por el bundt? ¿Querías un trozo más? – Zoro puso los ojos en blanco. - ¿Es por esa panda de idiotas? Molestarían a cualquiera – cansado, el espadachín hizo amago de girarse, pero el cocinero se lo impidió. - ¿Es porque os comparé con Nami-san o Robin-chan?

Al instante, Sanji comprendió que había dado en el blanco. Todos los músculos del espadachín se tensaron, y su expresión se endureció. Inocentemente, Sanji mostró una pequeña sonrisa que rápidamente se congeló en sus labios. Ahora era él quien tenía todo el cuerpo tenso y una expresión sombría. Comenzó a darse cuenta de que, lo que durante un instante había interpretado como divertidos celos, podía ser algo más serio, y él era innegablemente culpable.

A Zoro, sin embargo, acabó venciéndole la curiosidad.

\- Así es – confirmó aquello que no era necesario. Sanji apretó los puños. – Me parece insultante que nos compares con ellas, cuando es obvio que ellas son mujeres y, nosotros, hombres.

El silencio entre ambos se volvió cargado, tirante, como si mantuvieran una guerra de posturas que Sanji, aunque no quería perder, sabía que no podía ganar.

Sabía que la actitud de Zoro era justificada.

Ellos, ahora, eran novios. Así de seguro había iniciado Sanji, esa tarde, su alocada charla con Zoro. Hasta le había amenazado con que buscaría a otra persona si no se portaba de tal forma con él.

¿Acaso era un hipócrita?

\- Perdón – con la cabeza agachada y sus ojos ocultos tras su pelo, el inesperado discurso de Sanji tomó al espadachín por sorpresa. – No fui justo contigo antes. No voy a negar más mis sentimientos hacia ti, y espero que no dudes sobre ellos, porque no te he mentido ni voy a hacerlo… pero eso no significa que vaya a empezar a actuar fríamente con las mujeres. Yo… - Sanji se mordió el labio. Apretó aún más los puños, sentía mucha frustración. – Creo que este tipo de comportamiento por mi parte es cruel contigo. Pero tengo mis motivos. Por eso, lo siento. Porque… - chasqueó la lengua. – Porque no puedo…

\- ¿Qué demonios dices ahora, cocinero pervertido? – interrumpió Zoro, calmado. Sanji se giró a mirarle. – Llevamos mucho tiempo viajando juntos, hace ya mucho que descubrí que tu estupidez es incurable.

\- ¿¡Qué has dicho, marimo culturista sin sentido de la orientación!?

\- He dicho que no te disculpes por ser como eres. No me malinterpretes, sé que tu actitud me va a resultar irritante en numerosas ocasiones, pero no quiero que cambies por mi culpa. Me gustas tú por cómo eres, con lo bueno y con lo malo.

Zoro le miraba tranquila y seriamente, sin intenciones ocultas, provocando en el cuerpo del cocinero numerosos temblores que era incapaz de clasificar. Notó sus mejillas más calientes de lo normal, y sintió de repente que sus labios estaban fruncidos con demasiada fuerza. Tuvo que desviar la mirada, no era capaz de calmarse. Tras unos segundos, aflojó los puños que había olvidado que tenía apretados, y liberó la cerradura de sus labios, permitiéndoles exhalar un sonoro suspiro.

\- Siento que acabas de decirme algo realmente asombroso.

\- Lo sé, ¿no soy genial?

\- Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Zoro rio, acortando el espacio entre ambos, llevando con algo de temor, su mano hasta la mejilla de Sanji, quien le observó con sorpresa. Sintiendo que era el momento adecuado dentro de la atmósfera correcta, Zoro se acercó, muy despacio, hacia el rostro de Sanji. Pretendía pedir permiso, un acto de caballerosidad que el cocinero no le consintió.

Sanji acortó la distancia entre ambos tan rápido que Zoro no lo pudo ver venir. Colando sus dedos entre los cortos cabellos verdes del espadachín, el cocinero presionó a este para profundizar su beso, su primer beso real, su primer beso como pareja.

Sanji penetró la boca de Zoro con ansia, sin miramientos ni gentileza. Sus lenguas se enredaron en un tosco cruce que desató una dormida pasión en ambos cuerpos. Zoro rodeó con sus brazos la espalda del cocinero, comenzando con sus dedos a marcar recorridos en ella que le servirían de guía en el futuro. Por otro lado, una de las manos de Sanji se atrevió a abandonar su escondite entre los cabellos de su pareja, bordeando la mejilla en una suave caricia hasta alcanzar lo que supo que se convertiría en un interesante juguete para él.

El tintineo de los tres pendientes de Zoro era la melodía más tranquilizante y sensual que había escuchado en toda su vida, y le excitaba ser él quien la tocara.

La excesiva humedad de sus bocas junto con el ardor de sus pulmones les advirtió que, aquello que pensaban que había sido un beso fugaz, estaba durando demasiado. Se separaron jadeantes, desafiantes, excitados, siendo conscientes de que habían descubierto algo que les haría derribar cualquier posible barrera que osara alzarse en sus mentes en el futuro.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más calma, convirtiendo el roce de sus lenguas en un baile más que en una guerra, cediéndose el turno de explorar la boca contraria, relajando los agarres que habían anclado en el cuerpo del contrario.

Volvieron a separarse, solo sus bocas. Se miraron, comprendiendo que ambos tenían la respiración demasiado agitada. Sonrieron.

\- Esto ha sido muy interesante.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

\- Creo que descubriremos cosas más interesantes todavía.

Zoro besó con sensual lentitud el cuello de Sanji antes de volver a mirarle a los ojos con una pequeña, pero muy significativa, sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Coincido.

Sanji correspondió la sonrisa, volviendo a hacer sonar esa pequeña y brillante melodía que, imaginó, le acompañaría en muchas otras ocasiones.

Muchas noches.


End file.
